


Picture Perfect

by valiantlybold



Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sexting, Verbal Sex, trucker logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: It's just one of those mornings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)
Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Picture Perfect

It’s seven something am and Logan is going to bed.

This haul fucking _sucks._ The best, fastest route he can take drags his ass through a whole load of cities and shit, where traffic _constantly_ fucks him over. Having wisened up, though, he drives the route mostly during nights so traffic is _a little_ less terrible. He just avoided the morning rush right now, and parked at a stop just in time to see traffic into the city pick up.

Thank fuck he avoided _that._

He checks the truck then locks up and hits the bunk. Bucky will probably message him soon, saying good morning. Logan _wants_ to sleep, but he won’t get any good rest if he doesn’t say hi to Bucky. He just won’t.

He fucks around on his phone while he waits.

He scrolls through his photo album, because apparently that’s something he does now. Probably because now he actually has pictures that are nice to look at.

Mostly of Bucky. A few of them together, taken on Bucky’s insistence.

Then he makes the 'mistake' of clicking into the album he simply named ***.

Of course, he’s greeted by a bunch of Bucky’s dirty pictures. He wants to back out of the album. Doesn’t want to get too riled up, he won’t be able to sleep. Well. Not until he _handles_ it. He _will_ get to sleep easier after that, though. That _is_ true. But he’ll miss Bucky a lot more.

Hm. He’s a little torn.

The choice is made for him.

His eyes get caught on a little preview image of Bucky’s face and he can’t stop himself from tapping it, opening the full picture.

Shit.

Bucky’s got the cutest look on his face; he’s all flushed and fucked out, eyes big and unfocused, tongue running over his lips to catch the cum striped over his face.

Goddammit...

Logan remembers that day. Bucky had lain himself out on the bed, head fallen back over the edge of the mattress. It made his pretty neck look long and slender and just so fuckable. He fucked Bucky’s throat until the kid could hardly breathe anymore, choking on Logan’s cock, kept it deep in his throat so Logan could see how it bulged around him. And _fuck, when Bucky came,_ his little dick squirting in his sheer lace panties, making a mess of himself, without Logan even having to touch him. Logan hardly had time to pull out before he was cumming, and Bucky just moaned as it landed across his face, drool already making a mess of him. Fuck, he looked _a mess,_ a pretty, pretty mess. Logan had fucked him afterwards; made him cry with how good he felt, clinging to his Daddy and begging for more.

Logan shoved his boxers down and kicked them off. He spit in his hand then wrapped it around his dick, jerking himself quick and hard.

He scrolls to the next picture.

_Fuck._

Bucky’s cute little hole, all stretched open on _two_ toys _and_ two of Logan’s fingers. Logan had tied him up all pretty then opened him up and fucked him a few times, first on his cock then on a toy, then he got the dastardly idea to drive the kid _nuts_ on two toys.

If he wasn’t mistaken-...

Fuck, the next photo was the same, except one of the toys had been replaced by Logan’s dick. He could just see Bucky’s face at the top of the picture and he looked _so_ beautiful. His eyes were screwed shut, tears pouring down his face, a plea on his lip.

 _“Daddy! Daddy! Please, lemme cum! Fuck, Daddy! So good! Oh, God, fuck, please!”_ Logan remembers him begging.

Beautiful.

The coil of pleasure sitting in Logan’s gut is getting tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter. Fuck, Bucky’s going to make him cum and the kids three states away, what a thing, huh?

God, he can’t wait to get back home so he can slip his dick back in that tight pussy and hold his pretty kitten tight and drench him in kisses.

He can only pretend he’s with Bucky, playing with his balls like Bucky does, running his thumb down the leaking slit of his cockhead like Bucky always does with his tongue, keeps his grip tight to imitate Bucky’s sweet little pussy or his perfect pretty throat.

Logan scrolls through the album; every picture is like a punch in the gut of burning desire and pleasure and hurt at being unable to touch all that soft skin in real life.

The phone vibrates in his hand. A bar drops down from the top of the screen, displaying Bucky’s name and his text message.

_Kitten:_

_Morning, baby, youre probably asleep so Im not gonna bother u too much, just wanted to say i miss u and i love u, and i cant wait for u to get back <3_

Fuck, his kitten is just too sweet to him, always so sweet to him.

**__ **

**_**Logan:** _ **

**_**Can i call?** _ **

**__ **

_Kitten:_

_Of course, baby! Id love to hear your voice_

Logan hits the call button at the top of the text conversation. It barely rings once before Bucky’s answering.

 _“Hey, baby, I’m glad I caught you before you passed out,”_ he says once the call connects.

Logan can’t help himself; he lets out a deep moan at the beautiful sound of Bucky’s voice.

_“Logan? Are you okay?”_

The man grunts, holding on tight to the base of his cock to keep from blowing when Bucky says his name.

“Fuck, princess, miss you, baby,” he grits out, all but writhing on the tiny mattress. “Started lookin’ at your pictures, baby, got so hot for you, look so good, can’t wait to get back so I can ruin ya, kitten, gonna bend y’over and eat that sweet pussy til you’re beggin’ for mercy."

The punched out, surprised moan that he hears from Bucky is worth more than gold.

 _“Daddy…”_ he whispers, breathless already.

_“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna kill me with that fuckin’ voice, kitten, goddamn.”_

Bucky lets out a breathy moan. _“Ca-Can I touch myself, Daddy? You sound- oh, God, you sound so good, Daddy.”_

“It’s okay, kitten, you can do it, you can touch yourself, imagine it’s Daddy touchin’ you, baby, Daddy’s hands all over ya.”

Bucky whines into the phone. _“I wanna, Daddy, I do, but- fuck, I gotta go to school, Daddy, I-I got class in half an hour, a-and Nat’s pickin’ me up in her car.”_

Logan groans, his own touch like fire when he’s got Bucky’s voice in his ear.

“It’s okay, baby, Daddy understands, school’s important, it’s okay,” he grunts, twisting his hand as he reaches his cockhead, the sensations shooting through his body like electricity. “Fuck, Daddy just wants t’listen to that pretty voice, baby, that’s all Daddy needs, that’s it, kitten.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Bucky whines. _”I-I can be quick, Daddy, be real quick a-and cum with you before Nat gets here.”_

“Go. Do it, baby. Lemme hear you moan for me, kitten.”

He listens to Bucky shuffle and move, covers and pillows rustling, the drawer under the bed opening and closing, a bottle of lube popping open, then cones the sweetest little moan he’s ever heard, no doubt as Bucky finally wraps his hand around his cock.

Logan has to stop for a minute, just stop, hold himself back again, doesn’t want to blow yet. He wants to cum when Bucky’s attention isn’t split, when he is _only_ listening to Logan, to how Logan’s going to cum for him, thinking about him.

 _“D-Daddy, oh, god!”_ Bucky keens. _“Daddy, it’s so good, wanna feel_ you, _Daddy, wanna feel your cock in me.”_

_“Fuck.”_

He moves his hand down to his balls. Plays with them like he knows Bucky likes to do. He likes to suck on them and lick on them, and keep them in his hand while he’s sucking Logan off, and he loves being the other way around too, so he gets Logan balls on his face, he can drown himself in them, likes to tug on them a little too, makes Logan gasp every time.

“Fuck, princess, sound so good, moan for me, baby.”

And Bucky does. He lets it all out, holding nothing back. He moans and pants and whines, lube squelching as he strips his dick as fast as he can.

Logan joins in and does the same. Hes not usually all that loud during sex, really. He’ll talk at Bucky, give a couple grunts and groans now and then, but not all that much. Still, he wants his kitten to hear what he’s done, hear how fucked up his pictures got his Daddy. He lets himself make sounds. He lets himself moan when the touch of his hand hits a sweet-spot, when Bucky’s voice hits him just right.

“Daddy’s gonna cum, kitten, fuck, Daddy’s gon’ cum listenin’ to that pretty voice,” he grunts when he feels himself teeter all too close to the edge. “You want that, baby?”

_“Yes! Yes, Daddy, cum for me, Daddy, been a good lil’ princess, right? Been a good kitty?"_

_“Fuck!_ Been so good, baby. Those pictures, baby, goin’ crazy for ya, and your voice, you’re killin’ me, kitten, got me so hungry.”

_“Daddy! Daddy! Oh- Oh, God! I’m cummin’, Daddy! Ah! Ah, fuck, Daddy, oh, God, yes, oh!”_

And how the hell is Logan supposed to resist any longer, when he’s got _that_ in his ear?

He lets it be loud. He groans loudly into the phone as it overwhelms him. The orgasm rocks him to his core, cum squirting up his gut and his chest and making the slide so much slicker as he keeps jerking his dick, dragging out the pleasure kicking and screaming. Then his body drops limp, heavy as a whole mountain, when the pleasure inevitably fizzles out.

Bucky’s whining pants in his ear eases him down from the absolutely _fantastic_ peek.

“Kitten... Goddamn,” Logan says, panting too. “Too damn sweet to me, baby. Too damn sweet…”

 _“Mmh,_ Daddy…” Bucky moans, gone all sweet and fuzzy for Logan. _“Love you, Daddy, wish you were here.”_

“Wish I was there too, baby, but I only got a couple more days on the haul, then I’ll be back. Give ya all the hugs and kisses y’want, baby.”

“Mmmh, _yay,”_ the kid giggles. _“Uch, Nat’s texting. I gotta go, Daddy.”_

“I know, kitten. You gon’ be okay? Ain’t gone too sweet for me? Sure you don’t wanna rest?”

_“Yeah... I’m okay. Gonna shower and eat somethin’ and I’ll call if its too much.”_

“That’s good, honey. Y’know Daddy gets sad when his baby’s hurtin’.”

_“I know, Daddy. Love you.”_

“Love you too, baby. Send me a pretty picture of your mess fore y’clean off? Wanna see how perfect my kitten looks.”

Bucky giggles softly. _”Okay. Sleep well, Daddy.”_

“Have a good day at school, darlin’.”

The call cuts out after a few seconds of them just listening to each other’s still laboured breaths.

After half a minute or so, Logan’s phone pings. He’s more than happy to open the photo Bucky sent him.

God, he’s beautiful. Naked and spread out on his bed, pale skin looking ever more pale against those black sheets, his little cock just beginning to go soft as it rests against his thigh. The cum covers his belly, dotting all the way up to his chest, a few milky white spits dirtying the sheets. His perfect face is all flushed and blushing, his eyes have that lazy after-sex look in them, and Logan wants to grab him and pull him into his arms and never let either of them leave bed again.

He loves Bucky so goddamn much. Logan’s got to be the luckiest man in the world, to have an angel like this to call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeyyyyyyyy so i got inspired by this at work and wrote it basically during my breaks so enjoy
> 
> also, yeah, im gonna finish the bucky-gets-spoiled-rotten-by-logan fic, im actually almost done with it, ive only got two or three scenes left i think, so im working on it and i think yall are gonna enjoy it ;) hopefully im gonna get it done some time this week?? idk


End file.
